


Two Kisses

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2018 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Bear Bartholomew, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bear Castiel, Bear Dean, Bear Omega Naomi, Fake Relationship, M/M, Maintenance worker Dean, Meddling Family, Omega Castiel, POVs, Proofreader Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Castiel is dealing with a imposing mother and he’s presented with a surprising situation.SPN ABO Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Fake Relationship





	Two Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Diminuel for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://diminuel.tumblr.com/

**Castiel's POV**  
  
No. No, no, no, no! Castiel growled in irritation as he once more read the text message his mother had sent him. It didn’t matter how many times over the last year since he turned twenty five -the mating age- that he told his mother he did not want to be set up on dates! He was perfectly capable of finding his own Alpha! Ugh! He was frustrated and annoyed. He knew she just wanted the best for him, but Castiel didn’t want to even date. He wanted to focus on his career as a proofreader at a local animal health magazine. He had worked hard to obtain the job, and it was extremely rewarding.  
  
To try and get his mother to back off a bit, he had started a small lie just a month ago. He hated lying, but his mama Naomi was downright suffocating him with all the ‘potential’ Alphas she somehow met for him. So in the hopes to deter her from continuing, he told her he had a boyfriend. However, his mother, the ever intuitive Omega she was, had bombarded him with questions about his ‘new Alpha’ which Castiel hadn’t really been able to answer. She had repeatedly invited him and his new boyfriend to dinner in order to meet him, and now, apparently, after a month of Castiel giving her excuses, she boldly told him she knew he was lying, and he was going on a date with an Alpha named Bartholomew who would be at his front door at six o’clock sharp.  
  
Castiel got off work at five thirty. With the commute there was no way he would get there in time. He was livid! He did not want to go on a date with some stranger his mother had picked up God knew where. No!  
  
The chocolate haired Omega rushed through the entrance of Impala Condos where he resided and rushed towards the elevator. The security guard was dozing at the front desk as usual, meaning Castiel was quite sure the Alpha -Bartholomew- had most likely passed right by him. Castiel would complain to management. What the hell was the point of having the old Beta Bear at the desk if all he did was sleep? There was no security in that.  
  
He looked at his watch as the elevator brought him to his floor. It was one minute past six o’clock.  
  
He rushed down the hall only to stop short at the sight before him. A tall Alpha in a business suit, which Castiel assumed was Bartholomew, was having some kind of heated conversation with another Alpha. Castiel blushed as he recognized the other man. Dean Winchester was one of the owners of Impala Condos, and tended to act as the building’s maintenance worker. He was very handy. Castiel had completely forgotten about the fact that said Alpha was going to be working on his leaking shower today. He had gotten the notification just this morning as a reminder that the Alpha would be at his unit around five or six to tend to the leak.  
  
Castiel had seen Dean around the building many times, always making sure the building was in top shape. He was ridiculously handsome, and Castiel had never had the nerve or confidence to bother the Alpha Bear while he was working. He had only ever spoken to his brother Sam Winchester, who worked in the office and took the rent.  
  
Dean was currently glaring at the strange Alpha while he stood in the middle of Castiel’s apartment doorway. An idea hit Castiel, and he blushed a darker red at the thought. Maybe this would make his mother stop meddling. The Omega Bear closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. He then looked back at the scene before him, and before he could talk himself out of it, he hurriedly made his way over towards the two Alpha Bears.  
  
“Alpha!” Castiel greeted with a bright smile as two pairs of eyes landed on him. He focused solely on Dean, making his way between the two Alphas, and launched up to kiss Dean squarely on the mouth.  
  
Castiel pulled back slightly with rosy cheeks as he looked up at surprised bright green eyes and an arched brow aimed at him questioningly. The Omega gave the Alpha his best pleading eyes as he quickly looked towards the Alpha in the suit that was watching them, and then back up at Dean. “I’m sorry I’m late… my mother sent this Alpha. She wont believe me when I tell her I already have an Alpha.” Castiel pointedly looked at Dean, and then aimed his eyes towards the other Alpha once more in hopes to relay the ‘Please pretend to be my boyfriend’ meaning he couldn’t exactly voice.  
  
He wasn’t sure what did the trick, but Dean seemed to understand as the Omega suddenly found himself being hidden behind Dean’s broad frame.  
  
“You need to leave. I don’t appreciate another Alpha trying to chase _my_ Omega,” Dean growled at Bartholomew, who was just watching them with shocked, wide eyes. Dean’s tone was dominating, and the promise of a controlled rage that made Castiel shiver. He was a bit surprised to find himself excited from Dean’s scent, which was whiskey and old bay.  
  
  


 

“My apologies! I was told he was single and had agreed to this date!” the suit voiced in a rush as he looked at Dean, who had crossed his arms over his chest in an aggressive gesture. Bartholomew left quickly down the hall as Dean stepped back and closed the door.

Castiel sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Thank you. I’m sorry for putting you through that. My mother won’t stop trying to set me up on dates with strange Alphas-,”

“-Because you’re of age and unattached,” Dean finished for him.

“Yes,” Castiel replied, as he watched the Alpha nod in understanding.

“I was just finishing up your shower. I’ll go grab my tools.” The Alpha disappeared down the hall and Castiel sighed once more, dropping into one of his kitchen chairs. He was rubbing at his temples when his phone suddenly shrieked to life.

The Omega Bear growled in aggravation as he saw his mother was video calling him. “Mother, ” he greeted, as he glared at her on screen. She looked impeccably put together, as always.

“Castiel, Bartholomew just told me you had some other Alpha in your home.”

“I’ve told you repeatedly I am seeing someone!”

“I thought you were lying. I’ve been trying to have you ‘both’ over for dinner and you’ve given me every excuse you could come up with. What was I supposed to think? You’ve always been a horrible liar. How do I know this is not just someone you hired, perhaps?” Naomi challenged as she glared back at her cub.

“Mother!” Castiel was exasperated with his mother. He knew she only wanted to see him happy, but her continual interference in his quiet life was getting to be a most stressful problem.

“Sweetheart?” The sudden sound of Dean’s voice booming through the small apartment jolted Castiel, and the Omega looked up at the Alpha coming towards him.

“Castiel, who is that?” Naomi questioned as she watched her cub, suspicion obvious in her grey eyes.

Before any other words could be spoken, Naomi watched in shock as her son was suddenly being kissed in a downright possessive manner by some Alpha Bear.

Castiel lost himself in the heated kiss as he felt Dean’s large hand bury itself in his hair. His surprised quickly diminished, and he melted against the Alpha.

“Castiel!!” His mother’s yelp brought the Omega Bear back to reality as Dean pulled away gently.

“Oh! I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize you were on video chat,” Dean voiced, looking a bit sheepish. Castiel was blushing furiously as he watched Dean smoothly lie. “You must be Castiel’s sister, ” he added and Castiel watched as his own mother flushed under the handsome Alpha’s compliment.

“Oh, um…” Watching his mother be tongue tied was making Castiel grin.

“Mother, this is Dean. Dean, my mother Naomi Novak.”

“Mother, huh? Well, it's obvious where you get your beauty from, sweetheart, ” Dean added. He kissed Castiel on the forehead as if it were a normal, everyday occurrence.

“Well, I will let you two settle for the evening. It was a delight meeting you, Dean.”

“You as well, Omega Novak.”

“Castiel, we will speak tomorrow. I apologize about Bartholomew, and hope my mistake won’t cause you any issues in your relationship.”

“Goodbye, mother.” Castiel smirked as he ended the video chat.

Dean was gathering his tools by the front door.

“Again, thank you. You really didn’t have to do that,” Castiel said as he stood and smiled shyly at the Alpha.

“It's no problem. Besides, I got two kisses out of the deal. I think I had a pretty good day,” Dean informed him, winking before he picked up his tool box, opened the front door, and disappeared.

Castiel blushed all over as he looked at his closed door. “This was the strangest fake relationship I’ve ever had,” he whispered into the room, as he touched his kiss swollen lips and smiled. Maybe now his mother would leave him alone for a while.

 

**######**

 

**Dean’s POV**

 

Dean was just leaving his and Sam’s office when he spotted the old grumpy Beta Bear Rufus snoring away on his desk. He rolled his eyes and made a mental note to once again bring up why he was employed as a security guard if all he did was sleep. Rufus was their uncle Bobby’s best friend who refused to retire. Dean understood that, but this was a bit ridiculous. At least Sam and their friend Ash had made sure to have a great security system. He and Sam had both walked away from their previous careers six years ago, deciding to purchase the 60 unit condominium, and turned into Impala Condos.

Sam had been a high powered corporate lawyer for ten years before he had had enough of the two-faced, money-talking environment that had started to turn him into a soulless douche. Dean had been all the more happy to point it out. Sam had decided he needed out, and when Dean threw out the idea about buying the intimate and well structured two small towered condos, the baby brother was all aboard. The selling point had been Dean, who held a ridiculous amount of trade school degrees he had obtained in six years for plumbing, electrician, construction, carpentry and mechanics. They would rarely, if ever, need to hire outside help for anything to do with the units. Dean loved working with his hands, and he was damn good at it. Sam liked the office life of order and computers, so he was content to do the books, meet the tenants, and deal with them.

Ash had been a great addition to their small team. He had equipped the brothers with a state-of- the-art security system with cameras through all the hallways, and had come up with a tenant database that was a bit genius. Not that Dean would ever say so, but he loved the system. Dean as well as Sam were given a device no bigger than the average smartphone tablet that held a picture of and info on each of their tenants. It was very basic and to the point. It gave a picture of the tenant or tenants whose names were on the lease, as well as their unit numbers, email and phone number. Ash had even added an alert that would show up in the digital file if any of the tenants were arrested for something criminal neither brothers would want in their buildings. This was to be a safe residence, especially since Dean had noticed that about 40% of their tenants were single Omegas.

Dean took the last sip of his coffee and threw away the cup in the trash by the elevators, checking his schedule again. Sam would send him work orders for units needing this and that, and Dean would schedule them himself. Only he knew about how long each job, depending on what they were, would take.

His alarm reminded him that C.Novak, Omega Bear in unit 37, had a leak in his shower. He had sent the Omega a notice to let him know he would be in his apartment between 5 and 6 pm.

It was just after five, so he grabbed his tools and headed over to the unit. After he knocked and received no reply, he let himself in, double checked he was alone, and started in on the shower.

The leak wasn’t massive, but the shower head had most definitely seen better days. He tested the water pressure, and felt ashamed when he saw how it only drizzled. How anyone could enjoy a shower without pressure was beyond him, and this wasn’t gonna stay. Not in his building.

The Alpha Bear had just finished fixing the leak and smiled at the now wonderful water pressure when he heard a knock at the door. He frowned as he looked at his watch, which showed it was just about to turn six. He wiped his hands on his rag and headed over to the door, finding an Alpha in a suit who had been smiling until he noticed Dean.

“Can I help you?” Dean asked, a bit surprised the Alpha had made it to this door without notification. He would have to throttle Rufus if this fancy suit was gonna be a problem. The Omega tenant wasn’t even home.

“Oh, yes, well, I’m looking for Castiel,” the Alpha supplied, as he tried to look around behind Dean.

Dean glared at him. What the hell was he trying to pull? He was just about to bark at him when they were interrupted.

“Alpha!” Dean turned to find a pretty Omega who gave him a bright smile, and Dean had barely a moment to register he recognized him as the tenant of the unit before the Omega jumped into his arms and kissed him.

When the Omega pulled back, the Alpha watched him, a bit confused. He had rosy cheeks and stunningly bright blue eyes that were aimed at him pleadingly. Dean knew puppy eyes when he saw them, and damn if this awesome smelling Omega wasn’t giving Sam a run for his money right now.

“I’m sorry I’m late… my mother sent this Alpha. She won’t believe me when I tell her I already have an Alpha,” the Omega voiced, as he kept pointedly looking towards the Alpha in the suit. Dean took a deep breath, inhaling that amazing scent of honey and sunshine that held a tint of nervousness. Yeah, Dean understood. The Omega obviously didn’t want the suit here, if the pleading eyes and the way the cute bear was still clutching to Dean’s jumper was any indication.

The Alpha Bear turned and gently pushed the Omega to stand behind him as he glared at the other Alpha. Why not play hero for five minutes.

“You need to leave. I don’t appreciate another Alpha trying to chase _my_ Omega,” Dean growled and received shocked, wide eyes from the suit. Dean had made sure to add a bit of Alpha dominate tone to his bark. He wanted to get the point across.

“My apologies! I was told he was single and had agreed to this date!” the suit voiced in a rush as he looked at Dean, who had crossed his arms over his chest in an aggressive gesture. The surprised Alpha left quickly down the hall as Dean stepped back and closed the door.

He turned to watch as the Omega sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Thank you. I’m sorry for putting you through that. My mother won’t stop trying to set me up on dates with strange Alphas-”

“-Because you’re of age and unattached,” Dean finished for him. He had seen it more times than he cared to admit with many of his Omega friends. Parents meant well, but tended to be stuck in the past.

“Yes,” the Omega supplied, as Dean nodded.

“I was just finishing up your shower. I’ll go grab my tools.” The Alpha disappeared down the hall and retrieved his things. It didn’t take him long, and as he started back towards the kitchen, he could hear the Omega Bear speaking with someone. If the distressed scent that reached Dean’s nose meant anything, the Omega was upset with whomever he was speaking to.

He just caught bits and pieces of the convo. “-had some other Alpha in your home.”

“I’ve told you repeatedly I am seeing someone!”

“I thought you were lying. I’ve been trying to have you ‘both’ over for dinner and you’ve given me every excuse you could come up with. What was I supposed to think? You’ve always been a horrible liar. How do I know this is not just someone you hired, perhaps?”

“Mother!”

Dean smirked, this was obviously the Omega’s meddling mother. He bit his bottom lip. He really didn’t like the irritated scent the Omega was giving off, but he had quite enjoyed it while happy. Screw it, he could play hero a bit longer. It wasn’t like his ego would mind. Not if he got a smile from that Omega in reward.

“Sweetheart?” Dean called out, and watched as the Omega looked up at him with wide surprised eyes.

“Castiel, who is that?” the Alpha could hear the mother demand. He realized then by how the Omega was holding the phone that they were video chatting. Perfect.

Dean moved forward and figured he’d return the favor with a surprise kiss of his own. After a moment, the Omega melted against him as Dean slid his hand into his soft hair and deepened the kiss into a more wanton one.

“Castiel!!” The mother’s yelp made Dean slowly end the kiss. He very much enjoyed the Omega’s dazed gaze.

“Oh! I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize you were on video chat,” Dean said, as he put on his best sheepish look and rubbed the back of his neck to emphasize. He could see Castiel was blushing furiously as he watched him. “You must be Castiel’s sister, ” he added, and his ‘charm’ made the mother flush.

“Oh, um…” The older Omega was pink cheeked, with no clue as to how to reply.

“Mother, this is Dean. Dean, my mother, Naomi Novak,” Castiel provided, looking extremely amused at how flustered his mother was. Dean smiled and enjoyed the Omega’s now delighted scent.

“Mother, huh? Well, it's obvious where you get your beauty from, sweetheart, ” Dean added as he kissed Castiel on the forehead, just for added effect.

“Well, I will let you two settle for the evening. It was a delight meeting you, Dean.”

“You as well, Omega Novak.” Dean turned away to fetch his things.

“Castiel, we will speak tomorrow. I apologize about Bartholomew, and hope my mistake won’t cause you any issues in your relationship.”

“Goodbye, mother.” Castiel smirked as he ended the video chat.

The Alpha was standing by the front door as he secured his tools.

“Again, thank you. You really didn’t have to do that,” Castiel said, as he stood and smiled shyly at him. Yeah, Dean really liked that smile.

“It's no problem. Besides, I got two kisses out of the deal. I think I had a pretty good day,” Dean informed him, winking before he picked up his tool box, opened the front door and walked out, closing the door behind him.

He stood there for a moment and smiled to himself. As far as fake relationships went, this had been the shortest and sweetest one by far. He could definitely mark today as one of his most unique and favorite ones. His phone beeped, reminding him he had another unit to tend to. Dean started for the elevator with a smile on his face, and a new appreciation for the scent of honey and sunshine.

 

**End**


End file.
